The Light in His Life
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: "Grabbing her hand, he pressed its open palm against his wild heart beat. "Feel that. Do you feel it? How fast it goes. That's only you, Karen Page. No one else." This short little piece takes place right after Karen spotted Elektra in Matt's bed in season 2 and goes from there.


So yeah, I got around to writing my first fanfic for Daredevil because I just started watching Netflix and found Matt and Karen just to be amazing. I'm probably going to ship them like crazy and really can't wait for season 3. Let's hope they're gonna get back on track. Anyways, this short, little piece takes place in season 2 just right after Karen saw Electra in Matt's bed. Tell me what you think.

* * *

The Light in His Life

Matt Murdock supposed others could describe him as a chaser. During daytime at his job but especially at night when he wouldn't stop until he had beaten the bad guy to shit. He'd never been one to chase girls though. At least not until he had met Karen Page. That woman was infatuating and he had the feeling she'd always have him on his toes.

"Karen," he called after her again, but she didn't bother looking back. Instead she tried to escape as quickly and gracefully as she could, even though he could tell she was hurt. Which was his fault of course. Because he'd been a freaking idiot.

"Damn it," he mumbled under his breath as he quickly passed Stick and ran after her. On the stairs, thanks heaven's, he stopped her by quickly grabbing her wrist.

"Karen, wait," he pleaded breathlessly. Not because he was out of air but because… well, he was fucking scared of losing her.

Since the night he'd met her, she'd been his light, even though he believed her to have a dark touch as well. Karen had been the one framed for murder and yet she'd tried to protect him because she'd been afraid someone would get hurt because of her. Karen Page was his sweet, kind light and he desperately wanted her. Which meant he had to stop her and make her understand without actually telling her the truth. Because he was a coward.

"Why?", she asked, abruptly turning around to face him. He knew she was teary and noticed the quiver in her voice. "You're either going to lie to my face or not answer me at all and by now I actually don't know what's worse."

Her heart pounded wildly in his chest and Matt knew he needed to treat carefully. His own chest felt tight and all he wanted to do wasget back on track. grab and kiss her and tell her everything was going to be alright. He wanted to give her that promise.

"Because this is not what it looks like," he told her. "I swear I'm not with Elektra. Not like that."

"Look, Matt, it doesn't matter anymore. You clearly have other priorities and maybe we just got caught up in something that's not even real. Let's just-"

"Don't do that," he interrupted her, slightly panicked. He needed to give her something because he couldn't afford to lose her. Taking a deep breath, he forced out at least a part of the truth. "Stick's the mentor who helped me once my dad died and Electra…she's an old friend and yes, back in college there was something between us, but not anymore. Now she's just…sick and needs my help."

Holding his breath, he waited for Karen's reaction. Listened to her heart beat and her breathing. Hoped to God she wouldn't leave him.

"How am I supposed to know that's the truth?", Karen whispered brokenly. The quiver was even stronger and Matt realized she was about to cry.

Grabbing her hand, he pressed its open palm against his wild heart beat. "Feel that. Do you feel it? How fast it goes. That's only you, Karen Page. No one else. I never lied to you. Maybe I haven't always told you everything, but I've never lied to you."

Karen pulled her hand out of his grasp and rubbed her face. "This is so messed up. I don't understand why you don't trust me-"

"I do trust you," he denied vehemently, his voice rising a little, "there are little I trust-"

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on? Why are there so many secrets and half truths? I can't – I just…Matt, I can't…"

"Because I'm trying to protect you," he exploded, grabbing her upper arms, trying to make her physically understand. He was desperate by now. Because no matter what he said, it didn't seem to have the desired effect.

"From what?"

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he bit his lip. "From something that's dark and bad and I'm scared shitless something gonna happen to you, okay? To you and Foggy."

"So I push you away, I know that. It's definitely not what I want," he continued, trailing off with a bitter chuckle, "but I can't come up with a better solution."

Something he had said must have changed something, because Karen's demeanor changed. He was so surprised that he even flinched a little when she put her hand on his cheek and stroked him softly.

"I wish things could be different," she whispered longingly and he instinctively wrapped his hand around her waist to pull her closer.

"I do too," he murmured, leaning in closer. "I'm sorry I always seem to hurt you lately." He closed his eyes, even though it didn't make a difference to him and leaned his forehead against hers.

Karen sniffed slightly and Matt realized a few little tears had finally made their way down her cheeks.

Weirdly, it was these that made him say his next words. "I promise once Elektra and Stick are out of my life again I'll tell you. Not all of it but everything about me. I want this to work."

He felt her smile waterly. "I'd like that."

"Alright then." To his surprise, Karen leaned her face up and kissed his lips gently. Feeling a little more relieved, he kissed her back.

It wasn't much and Matt knew it wasn't over yet, but for now at least, the light in his life was still on. Even if not as bright as it could be.


End file.
